So Close
by Pricat
Summary: Friends can come in all shapes and forms along with love especially when Artie and Snowgre meet but soon Charming's son Gast wants the kingdom. Can Artie and the others stop him before it's too late?
1. Loners Becoming Friends

So Close

Ch 1

Artie was feeling depressed in the throne room in Far, Far Away. All the girls were throwing themselves at him but it wasn't what he wanted.

He was now eighteen but was thinking about somebody.

He'd met him when hanging out with Shrek and the others.

But Snowgre had gonew back to high school after winter break,

_A few weeks ago..._

_It had been Christmas Eve and the annual Christmas Eve party at Shrek and Fiona's swamp._

_It was there he'd met Snowgre._

_Thre eighteen year old furry ogre teen looked down, sad._

_He had emerald green eyes, snow white fur with light blue skin and wore black clothes._

_His furry trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly._

_"Who're you?_

_I'm Artie." the young King said as Snowgre looked up at him._

_"... Snowgre's my name." he said quietly._

_"... Artie?_

_You wouldn't mind if we go somewhere away from here?" Snowgre told him._

_"Sure Snowg." he replied as Shrek saw them go out the front door._

_They sat on a snowy hill facing the moon._

_Artie gazed at the stars along with Snowgre._

_"So do you live around here?" Artie said as he saw tears run from Snowgre's emerald eyes._

_"I-I live here with my cousin Shrek because my parents sent me away because they don't like me and spend time with me._

_Plus Shrek doesn't understand me._

_I'm a rocker but they want me to be a stuck up, snotty prince._

_My parents are the rulers of a rare kingdom." the ogre teen explained._

_Artie understood as he rubbed Snowgre's furry back._

_"I understand. _

_I'm a prince as well._

_I was dumped at Worchester Acadeny by my father because he didn't want me but never wrote back to me._

_I felt alone until your cousin arrived._

_He helped me find myself and the confidence to be a ruler." he explained to him._

_He nodded smiling as theie eyes locked, lost in each other._

_They could feel an odd feeling they'd never felt before..._

After that Artie couldn't forget Snowgre.

It was like he understood the pain he felt.

He sighed as Lillian came in.

"Artie you okay?" SHE ASKED HIM.

"Yeah I'm fine.

I'm just gonna take a walk." he replied to her as he left the throne room.

He smiled seeing Shrek's swamp.

"_Please let Snowgre be there!_

_I... wanna talk to him!" _he thought as he saw the door open and Fiona smile at him.

"Hey Artie what're you doing here?" she said.

"I-I wpndered if Snowgre was still here." HE SAID SOFTLY AND BLUSHING.

She laughed at that.

"Come in.

He should be back soon from high school." she answered as he came in...

Later Snowgre came in but went into his room and fell onto the floor.

Artie was worried as he ran in there...


	2. Escaping to save their world

So Close So Close

Ch 2

Snowgre was in bed when he came around but wasn't so good.

He was delirious with a fever, sneezing, coughing and a chill.

"What's wrong with him?" Artie asked Shrek who was wearing scrubs and a hospital mask.

"He has ogre flu and very bad.

Don't worry he'll recover but you're the only one who can go near him." He explained softly as he and Fiona left with the triplets.

",… Artie you're here?

I thought you'd be in the kingdom, bot here with me." Snowgre said weakly coughing up a storm.

Artie sighed as he sat on the bed with his head on Snowgre's shoulder.

He was like a living pillow.

"I came because I care about you so much.

I can't get you out of my head since Christmas Eve." Artie told him.

"I couldn't get you out of mine either.

Fiona said that we… love each other.

Is that normal?" Snowgre replied.

"Yeah it's normal.

Just like in Leah and Carley's world.

You're worse with the cold, aren't you?" the young king said.

Snowgre nodded weakly as his eyes closed.

"Maybe Merlin can help." Artie thought as he saw Shrek join him.

"_He doesn't know that Merlin isn't himself... well not in appearance._

_I can't wait to see the look on Artie's face when he sees Merlin now._

_But I'm worried about Snowgre, really worried._

_How did he get a bad case of the flu?"_ he thought as he got an idea but carried Snowgre gently out of his bed.

"Portalus Openus!" he whispered as magic shot out of his hand and a portal appeared.

He walked through it.

It led to the human world where two of his friends lived.

He appeared in SGM in a certain dorm room.

He then put Snowgre on the bed.

"Sorry Snowg." he said gently as Snowgre moaned a little.

He then heard the door open and a young woman walk in.

She had dark brown eyes, long chestnut hair, wore a Naruto t shirt and was listening to music.

She smiled seeing Shrek there.

"Hey Leah.

It's been a while since... you and Carley dropped into Duloc." he said smiling warmly.

"It has been a long time.

But why is Snowg here?" she replied.

"He's not very well, he has a bad case of flu.

I brought him here because your world can help him heal.

Plus I've a feeling he and Artie that they're more than friends." he explained to her softly.

He then saw a framed photo on her desk of her and Carley.

He smiled at that.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I have this feeling that a certain friend of ours needs us right now.

" he told her.

"W-Who's trying to attack Carley?" Leah asked nervous.

"Charming's son Gast.

He's a bully and a brute.

We have to go there now." he replied as he saw Leah's eyes glow with silver magic as a portal opened.

"Yes let's go." she told him as they went through it.

Gast cackled as he chased Carley through the college grounds.

He was doing what his father told him to do, to frighten Shrek's friends so he'd show himself.

He then cornered her in the library.

"So you're his human pet?

You're pretty pathetic, a half blind loser who can't do anything." he sneered as the girl trembled trying not to show it.

Leah growled in anger as she and Shrek appeared.

"Why're you doing this to her?

She hasn't done anything to you!" she yelled at him but Gast cackled.

"She's one of the magical freaks my father has banished from Far, Far Away and the other kingdoms like your ogre friend.

The entire land is mine and there's nothing you can do about it!" he said vanishing.

Shrek watched as Carley fainted but caught her before she hit the floor.

There was a strange symbol on her neck, an emerald rose.

"_What does this mean?_

_That she's a magical creature?_

_To stop Gast, we're gonna have to come up with something but to do it, we've got to stay in this realm._

_I'm going back to get Artie and the others." _he thought as he opened a portal.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked him.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a while." he answered.

Artie had woken up from a bad dream that involved his father Uther Pendragon, Gast and Charming to join together and banish the things in the land that could stop them.

Including him and Shrek.

He hoped it wasn't true as he saw Shrek appear looking grave.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked.

"Gather the others and get them through the portal.

I'll explain when we're in Leah and Carley's realm." he answered as Artie did what he said.

Fiona and the others including the triplets and the princesses were curious but went through the portal along with twenty year old Merlin.

He hoped that they'd be able to stop Gast soon so things could go back to normal...


	3. Keep the Magic a Secret

So Close

Ch 3

Artie felt confused as he was with Snowgre in Leah's dorm room.

Things were messed up in the world.

Snowgre's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey how're you feeling?" he asked softly.

"A touch better.

The stuff Leah's been giving me is helping." He replied weakly.

He was angry as well as Shrek and the others.

Fiona saw her husband walking around in Carley's flat.

That was where she was staying but Shrek and the triplets were sleeping in Leah's house with most of the others.

"Don't worry we can stop this Gast person.

He doesn't seem worse compared to Charming." She said trying to reassure him.

"He is because he's his son." He replied sadly.

That shocked her.

"_There's no way he'd pull this off without help from his father._

_But Artie seems betrayed for some reason._

_After we came here, he'd been quiet._

_I wonder why_?" she thought sadly as she saw him open a portal and was about to go through it.

"Goodnight honey.

I love ya." he told her as they kissed.

She nodded as he went through it and vanished.

David saw him return but looked sad.

He was worried about them coming here but their parents had gone on a cruise for a while with friends and wouldn't be back.

"Daddy!" THE TRIPLETS SAID AS THEY HUGGED THEIR FATHER.

"Hey guys.

I thought you were in bed." he told them.

"We were but we... were worried about you.

We thought you weren't coming.

Uncle Artie won't talk but keeps mentioning somebody's name." Spam answered as they went up stairs.

Hearing that bothered Shrek.

"I have to go talk to him." he thought opening up a portal.

Leah noticed Artie was very silent as they ate in her dorm room.

"You okay?

It's just you haven't said anything since Snowgre woke up a while ago.

You know you can tell us anything." she said eating pizza.

Artie sighed sadly.

"_I guess I can tell her._

_She might be able to help._

_It's the feeling of hurt, that he'd do this."_ he thought as he was about to speak when Shrek showed up.

"What're you doing here?

Is something wrong with David or the others?" Leah said worriedly.

"No, no there's nothing wrong.

It's just the triplets said Artie kept mentioning somebody's name.

I'm just concerned." he answered.

"The name I mentioned was Uther, the name of my father.

He's the reason Charming and Gast banished everybody I care about along with magic.

He can't handle that I'm King and not him.

I feel betrayed.

I thought he'd be happy for me.

This is all my fault." he told them.

There was silence for a moment.

"It's not your fault Artie.

Your father seems evil but maybe this is Charming's doing.

He must've helped Gast to get strong and then spell your father into helping." Shrek told him softly.

"I highly doubt that.

My father sent me away on my thirteen birthday to Worchester and told me he wasn't my father and that he hated me.

My father is evil guys and nothing will change it." Artie replied.

Leah saw tears in his eyes at that.

But it struck a chord with Shrek.

He knew how being hurt by those supposed to care about you felt.

His father was the same.

He'd hated him since he was born and seemed happy while sending him into the world at seven years old.

He tensed up rememering.

"Don't worry Artie. We'll help fix this mess." Leah told him.

"Thanks." he replied smiling a little.

"Don't mention it. You're our friend." she told him.

Shrek then left back to Leah's house in Calvert County.

Meanwhile in Far, Far Away Uther Pendragon smiled as he looked at the kingdom.

It was in chaos and the humans were left but he had gotten rid of what made the kingdom special.

"This is the way things should be.

I can't believe my son let those... misfits live in this kingdom and let magic run wild in this land." he told Charming.

"Yes that's true." he answered as Gast returned.

He was nervous about what his father and Uther were up to.

But he wanted to rule.

Was this the price to do it?

Fiona saw Leah appear in the middle of the night.

"How is she?" she asked her.

"She fell asleep a while ago after I last checked on her.

She hasn't had anything to eat in a while." Fiona told her.

Leah smiled as she walked into her friend's room carrying a bowl of soup.

"You okay?

You haven't been yourself since the others came to our world." Leah told her.

"Yeah I felt sorry that Uther along with Charming and Gast were hurting my friend's world.

I also felt depressed after what Gast did but thinking about what he said." Carley replied pointing to the emerald rose mark on her neck.

"What if he's right?

I've always wondered why I have this mark.

But nobody ever told me." SHE ANSWERED AS lEAH SAW HER FRIEND'S EYES GLOW EMERALD GREEN.

"Wow cool!

You're a magical being but I don't know what one you are." Leah told her.

Uther growled as he felt magic from the human world.

"I knew the hybrid wench had powers!

With her gifts, she'll be able to stop us!" he told Charming and Gast as they joined him.

Fiona watched as Merlin examined their young friend.

Leah couldn't help staring at him.

"How is it you're twenty again?

You look awesome." she asked him.

"I was helping Artie when a spell back fired and made me twenty years old again.

But your friend is a magical being, half human, ogre and sorceroress.

Her powers might be enough to stop Uther, Charming and Gast with a little help." he explained softly.

Carley stared at herself in the mirror.

"Is that why... I don't look like normal people?" she asked him.

"He nodded.

"Yes your ogre appearance has been concealed behind this so humans won't be afraid.

Your magic has been in your family tree for a long time but nobody talked about it." Merlin answered her.

Leah watched as she went back into her room.

Fiona knew she was confused along with Leah.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine." she reassured her.

"I hope so." she replied as Charming entered the world...


	4. Risking It to Save Friends

So Close

Ch 4

Charming cackled as he saw Snowgre in Leah's dorm room with Artie

He laughed seeing the ogre teen with the flu and got an evil idea.

"I know what to do to stop him from foiling my friend's plan." He thought as he stored some of the germs into a vial and left.

Snowgre wondered what was going on.

"I don't know.

Somebody must've came in but left.

Maybe it was Leah." He suggested.

"I don't think so Snowg.

I'd better go see what's happening." He replied as he left.

But Leah was worried as she and Fiona woke up the next day.

Carley was gone.

"Portalus openus." Leah said as a portal appeared and she and Fiona walked through and appeared in Leah's house.

They saw the triplets run up to Fiona.

"Mom something's wrong with Dad!" Meatballs said to her.

Fiona heard coughing and went into the living room.

Her husband was on the couch but it scared her.

His skin had turned white, he was tired, coughing and sneezing with mucus and was tired most of the time.

"_This is bad, really bad!_

_How're we going to stop my Dad along with Charming and his son Gast?"_ Artie thought as he saw Carley with Shrek.

"How did he get ogre flu?" Fiona asked curious.

"He must've got it from Snowgre." Merlin answered.

"I don't think so.

Snowgre's been with me in Leah' dorm room.

It must've been Charming." Carley told him.

"We've gotta start the invasion if we want Uther and the others to leave." David told them.

"I know guys go now and start.

I'll do what I can." Carley told them.

"Are you sure?" Leah asked her softly.

"Yep." she answered.

"Let's get this party started!" David yelled as they went through the portal.

Fiona saw sadness in Leah's eyes later as they set camp.

"Don't worry she'll be here along with Shrek when he's gotten over the flu." she reassured her.

"You're right.

But we need her powers to stop Charming and his friends." Leah answered.

Meanwhile Charming gloated seeing Shrek sick.

"_This is perfect!_

_I can send my men after him and he can't fight back because he's weak with the flu._

_Wait his half blind friend, the one with the powers is there too._

_I have an idea." _he thought as he transported himself to Leah's house followed by a few guards.

Shrek smiled weakly at Carley as she put a plate on the bedside table.

"How're you?" she asked him.

"Okay. I'm sorry you can't help the others stop those jerks." he said weakly.

"It's okay amigo." she told him.

But then he heard evil chuckling as somebody entered the room.

It was Charming.

"Why're you here?" he said coughing up a storm.

"You can't stop me.

You're too weak because you're sick!" he cackled as he shackled him with hand cuffs as two guards led him into a cart and went through the portal.

He found Carley lying there.

He saw she was scared.

"Don't worry.

Our friends will come." he whispered as they were in the dungeon.

"So your little freak of a friend is a magical being?

Maes sense." Charming told him.

He saw her shiver as Charming's men hurt her.

It made Shrek angry seeing that but then the emerald rose on her neck glowed along with her eyes as Charming's men were sent flying.

"I see you're powerful in great rage or fear.

I could use your powers to help us." he told her.

"Sorry but I'll never help you.

I'm not a slimy git like you." Carley replied weakly .

"We'll see about that wen you've spent a while in here." Charming replied.

She lay on the soft hay sadly thinking of Leah and the others.

Shrek wrapped his arms around her as they slept.

Leah couldn't sleep.

She was too worried about Carley.

Something told her something was wrong.

"_Leah!_

_You have to come._

_Shrek and I were captured by Charming._

_He tried to get me to use my powers to help him but I refused._

_We need to be reunited"_ Carley's voice told her in her mind after the vision faded.

Leah nodded as she knew what she had to do.

She dressed as a guard after knocking one out using her chakra.

"Please let this work!

It's the only chance I have to rescue those I care about." she thought as she entered the castle.

Charming saw Uther in his throne watching the kingdom warily after Charming had told him about Artie's friends.

"Don't worry they won't escape us.

Two of them are in the dungeon and the guards are after the others.

I'm about to send them now." he reassured him.

Leah had heard that.

"I don't think so Charming." she thought as she found the dungeons.

She went down there and heard coughing.

She followed it to where Carley and Shrek were in a cell.

"You guys okay?" she whispered but gasped seeing the many wounds and cuts over Carley's body.

"What happened to you?" Leah asked her.

"Charming's way of trying to get me to help him but I kept refusing so this happened.

I'm okay.

Just some wounds.

It's Shrek you should be worrying about.

The flu got a bit worse since we were here." Carley answered her.

"Let's get out of here, okay?

The others are hiding somewhere and set up camp." she whispered as they left.

But somebody was following them.

It was Gast.

Fiona was shocked seeing her friends return but was freaked along with David.

But they had more important things to worry about..._. ._


End file.
